Bath Time Messer Style
by Hypedupash
Summary: “Oh baby girl, I think we made a mess” DL one shot. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is all mine.**

_A/N: Just a little something that came to me while emailing Brina yesterday before i locked myself out of my computer - accidentally on purpose, the techy's take forever to come_

_And did you know you can get on your cell phones?_

_Hope you like it_

_Feedback would me very muchly appreciated._

_Unbeta-ed therefore all mistakes are my own and apologies in advance_

* * *

**Bath Time - Messer Style**

If there was one thing four year old Ruby Messer hated more than vegetables it was bath time, with the tub already run to a safe level and bubbles swishing as the water moved with encouragement from her fathers hand as he mixed the hot with the cold, Ruby sighed, bath times were boring, why have bath toys that didn't make a mess?

With a grin she ran back to her bedroom, pulling on her swimsuit and grabbing her water gun she headed back to the bathroom, climbing in carefully with the aid of her step she hid her swimsuit beneath the bubbles and filled the water pistol just as her father had showed her.

Hearing footsteps coming closer she hid a giggle and ducked further down, creating a wall of safety behind the bubbles.

"What you got planned?" Danny asked, kids could be so unintelligent sometimes, did she not know that from his view point he could see her bright pink swim suit beneath the skin of the water? Nor that he couldn't see the water gun that he'd seen her run with from her bedroom to the bathroom, the fact that Ruby was running to the bathtub in the first place was strange enough.

"Nothing Daddy" she grinned. Trying to be as innocent as possible, unaware that the cheeky glint in her eye gave her away.

Danny grinned "Montana your turn to bath her" he called out; no way in hell was his little girl soaking him through, with his back turned Ruby had the perfect opportunity, as quietly as she could she stood from her hiding spot and hit the trigger, the sound of water hitting flesh filled the bathroom as she soaked her father's back from the neck down.

Seeing the look of shock on her fathers face and the look of amusement on her newly arrived mothers face was enough to send her into a fit of giggles.

"Tell me my sweet little baby girl did not just soak me?" Danny teased as he advanced on his daughter, his hands posed into claw like shapes.

Ruby shook her head furiously and tried to hide the gun while she giggled "Mommeeee" she squealed as Danny got closer "Daddy I'm trying to have a bath" she tried, her giggles splitting her serious face.

"See there I was" he began "trying to make sure you were all sparkly clean, and my princess, daddy's little princess, shoots me" he laughed as he retrieved the water gun, refilled it and shot his squealing daughter.

Ruby's only retaliation was to splash her arms and legs kicking the water up and over the edge of the tub, not quite high enough for her desired effect but good enough.

"Oh baby girl, I think we made a mess" Danny smirked as he removed his daughter's swimsuit to wash her properly

"And you're cleaning it up to" Lindsay smirked as she handed him a floor mop and come old towels, seeing Ruby's innocent smile she couldn't help but grin "you too missy" she added "I'll make some hot chocolate"

"It's all your fault" Danny pointed as he lathered shampoo into her blonde hair.

"It was fun" she grinned and tipped her head back for the shampoo to be rinsed. Leaving her to rinse the soap of her body Danny set about wiping the puddles from the floor and drying the mirror and damp walls down.

"Daddy I'm cold" Ruby whimpered as she feigned a shiver, the bath plug dangled from her hand.

Wrapping her up into the large white bath towel he lifted her from the tub and carried her through the bedroom to dry and dress her into her PJ's "grab your comb and mommy will do your hair for you" he smiled as he kissed her forehead and ushered her from the room.

He'd hoped the playful bath time had worn his daughter out, turns out kids ran on everlasting batteries he mused as she ran around the coffee table, changing direction after every third circle, her braid bouncing cheerfully as she ran.

Her energy seemed to fade the second Lindsay dropped her hot chocolate onto the table in front of her as she flopped to her backside with a thud.

"So whose smart idea was it to have a water fight in the bathroom?" Lindsay giggled as she cuddled into Danny's side on the sofa.

"Daddy's" Ruby piped up before her father had the chance to open his mouth "he made me" she added while Danny sat open mouthed in shock on the sofa, her following giggles gave her away as she stood to sit in between them for story time before bed.

"It was fun mommy" she added as she grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered them over with it.

"Does that mean you're tired now?" she asked hopefully with a smile.

Ruby shook her head defiantly "I have to read my story mommy" she pouted and handed it to Danny.

"Yeah mommy, sheesh" Danny added with an eye roll and a grin "Rubes needs her story" he'd only read the first page when Lindsay shuffled her foot in to him, indicating that their daughter was sound asleep.

Carefully standing and carrying their baby girl through to her bedroom, Danny set about cleaning the blankets, books and half drunken hot chocolate mugs away, deciding all the way from the living room to the kitchen that fun at bath time wasn't so bad after all.

With a groan he quickly deepened the kiss he'd initiated before Ruby had made her mad dash for the bathroom. Maybe it was time for Ruby to have a sibling.

* * *

_A/N: so what do you think? _


End file.
